leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee
}} Abilities Moving through brush increases Nidalee's movement speed by 10% for 2 seconds, which increases to 30% if she is moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500-range. |description2 = Hitting enemy champions with or will mark them as Hunted for 4 seconds, revealing them. While moving toward Hunted, Nidalee gains Prowl's bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Additionally, Nidalee's first use of each of her abilities against Hunted will have an empowered effect. }} | }} Nidalee hurls her javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = After having traveled 525 units, the javelin's damage will be increase by 2% per units traveled, capping at 200% bonus damage (300% total damage) after traveling 1300 units. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1500 }} Nidalee's next attack gains 75-range (200 total range) and is modified to deal magic damage. |description2 = The damage is increased by % for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 150% bonus damage (250% total damage). |description3 = Bonus:}} If the target is marked as Hunted, Takedown deals 33% increased damage. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 5 }} | |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack for Takedown will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **''Takedown's damage will apply life steal in spite of being magic damage. **The attack is alaways displayed as a critical strike as long as the target is marked as ''Hunted, presumably for reasons of clarity. **The bonus damage from Takedown is effective against structures. **''Takedown''-enhanced attacks will ignore , but will be blocked if they are or or if Nidalee is blinded. |spellshield=will block both abilities and prevent the application of . |additional= * Takedown does not apply spell effects. * Javelin Toss applies spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. * Takedown has no cast time and does not interrupt Nidalee's previous orders. * Takedown resets Nidalee's attack timer on cast. * If an autoattack enhanced by Takedown applies the Spellblade effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage as the base attack is. |video=Nidalee QVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at a target location that arms after a very brief delay. When sprung by an enemy unit, they will take magic damage plus a percentage of their current health over 4 seconds (max. damage 150 vs. monsters). Traps last for 2 minutes. |leveling = % of target's current health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} Nidalee lunges a fixed 375 units in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies within a -radius area around her landing point. |description2 = Killing a unit will reduced Pounce's current cooldown to second if it's currently higher. |description3 = Bonus:}} If the cursor is near an enemy marked as Hunted within 750-range, Pounce becomes a unit-targeted dash. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |leveling2 = |cooldown = 5 |range = 375 (750 against ) }} | . |additional= * Pounce applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. * Bushwhack applies spell effects as a damage over time ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 15% slow. |video=Nidalee WVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing a target allied champion or herself and granting them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a 180-degree cone in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = Bonus:}} If Swipe hits an enemy marked as Hunted, current cooldown is reduced to second if it's currently higher. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |cooldown = 5 |range = }} | }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and melee attacks (125 range). Triggering resets Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown if Nidalee is in Human Form. |leveling = Each rank in ''Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities.'' |cooldown = 3 }} Nidalee transforms back into her human form. |description2 = Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. }} | }} References cs:Nidalee de:Nidalee es:Nidalee fr:Nidalee pl:Nidalee pt-br:Nidalee ru:Nidalee zh:奈德丽 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2009 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Healer champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Melee champion